


Secure, Contain, Protect

by simplysalty



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Meiji Era, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, misugi/yayoi and matsuyama/yoshiko are also canon so they're not love interests either, so tsubasa isn't a love interest, takes place in nankatsu, tsubasa/sanae is canon in here, yay for making minor characters relevant!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysalty/pseuds/simplysalty
Summary: Ever since the first record of Japanese history, there had been the existence of blessed children who had been given gifts and powers by the Shinto gods. They were respected, worshipped, and treated well - but when the country begins to Westernize, things change. The existence of these blessed children has become a widely considered old legend that doesn't need to be believed anymore. But then the new Meiji government suddenly makes an announcement, offering a handsome reward to anyone who gives them credible information or specific locations concerning the supernatural, calling these entities "Anomalies."You had been trying to just live your life, scraping by with what money you had, not bothering to think much of the superstitious and ridiculous fear the new government was trying to spread. That is, until you find a young man on your way home, bleeding out in a back alley.
Relationships: Akamine Maki/Hyuuga Kojirou, Alcide Pierre/Reader, Aoba Yayoi/Misugi Jun, Carlos Santana/Reader, Deuter Muller/Reader, Elle Sid Pierre/Reader, Gino Hernandez/Reader, Hermann Kaltz/Reader, Hino Ryoma/Reader, Hyuuga Kojirou/Reader, Karl-Heinz Schneider/Reader, Louis Napoleon/Reader, Luciano Leo/Reader, Mark Owairan/Reader, Matsuyama Hikaru/Fujisawa Yoshiko, Morisaki Yuzo/Reader, Nakazawa Sanae/Oozora Tsubasa, Natureza/Reader, Nitta Shun/Reader, Salvatore Gentile/Reader, Soda Makoto/Reader, Various/Reader, Wakabayashi Genzou/Reader, Wakashimazu Ken/Reader, Xiao Junguang/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. saturated sunrise

* * *

[ **one** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGulAZnnTKA)

* * *

A long day is a long day, that much you had become familiar with. A long day meant a generous handful of clients, potentially a tired throat, and certainly a tired body. A long day meant leaving the only place you ironically felt safe, a long day meant going home, where you were treated with little respect or care, other than your younger sister. A long day meant you were frankly too exhausted to try and argue against whatever words your neighbors threw your way, but you would fight if the situation called for it. The amount of times you have had to wrestle a select few off of you was alarmingly high. A long day meant you had a few clients too many, and you had to force yourself through those last few hours before you could leave, no one surprised when you stood from your seat by the window, making your way over to a small room dedicated to changing.

You slipped out of that bright-colored kimono the owner made you wear whenever you were working - you hated how heavy it was, but otherwise it didn't bother you much. You actually felt a little better about yourself when you wore something as pretty as that.

The owner made sure that you stood out from your peers, more ornaments hanging from your hair, but you pulled them all out with little hesitation, though with caution as you did not want to damage them. That would make a dent in the money you earned from this, and you couldn't afford such a thing. You were already so poor, if something such as that were to happen, whatever you had left, family and everything else, would go to ruin. The locks that floated down were pitch black, just like the owner wanted them, but you tied them into a ponytail with your own string, bright red in shade. It was the only brightly colored thing on your body - the yukata you changed into was so drab in comparison to the expensive kimono you would never be able to afford in your life, even with the amount of money you earned from work. Much of it went to basic necessities, after all, and nothing was more important than those.

The white powder on your face never came off easy, but you were always willing to spend almost all your remaining energy just to get the damned thing off. Even if you had become used to it, you didn't like it. Your tastes were an odd hybrid between Japanese and Western, but perhaps that was because you were born into an era where these shifts were commonplace, fortunate enough to have a relatively open mind. Given the owner's obsession with Western furniture and aesthetics, perhaps that was to be expected. But you disregarded it, pulling on your straw sandals and making sure to put the geta away. With a shape like that, anyone would have been able to approach you and guess your occupation with ease. You step back out of the room, not at all affected by the familiar scent of the "wooden cell."

"Oh! Are you going, [Surname]?"

You nod with a small smile, bowing a little to your coworkers. Many returned the gesture, though seated.

"Yes - I'm on my way. See you all tomorrow."

"Please stay safe on your way home," one frowns worriedly. "You know those...things could be anywhere, especially with those rumors! They're incredibly dangerous!"

"I'll be alright." You shake your head, voice calm and reassuring. "Even if I do encounter one somehow, someone will report to the Imperial Army. You know how much people where I live value their own lives."

"That isn't comforting at all." One huffs lightly. "Really, please be careful. What would we do without you?"

"I'm disposable, don't worry so much." Your smile is still present, almost casual with how you say something so morbid. "One of us is going to die young, we know this. If it will be anyone, I would rather it be me than any of you."

"Don't say things like that!" Another exclaims. "Oh dear, just go home, all of us can calm down and have peace then."

"Okay, okay." You chuckle, bowing again once to them and then to the owner before you left out the back door.

The night breathes peacefully, its inhale making cool air flow around you like a stone in a river. But it didn't bother you, not in the slightest. You have seen colder nights, today is actually quite pleasant compared to most. The faint bustle coming from the main street comes vaguely from behind you, the warm lights of the night's exhale feeling a bit too warm for you. So you turn your back to the welcoming embrace of common society, instead sauntering down into the cold and dark streets that had the quickest path home. It has never failed you - this was the fastest way, and despite dreading what the neighbors may say today, you could always look forward to seeing your little brother.

Your sandals are almost silent against the compact dirt of the street, tucked into your kimono and obi the paper bills of today's earnings. Of course, being mugged was always a possibility, but you frankly couldn't be bothered to think about it too much. You were much too tired to fight back even if someone did attack you, so it would be pointless to try and make countermeasures anyways. All you could think confidently was that your little brother would be happy to see you come home safe and sound, cheering with that wide, innocent smile of his. Oh, it was so bright - you envied it. You really wished you could still smile like that, but that sparkle in your eyes had long since disappeared. But with a life like this, there was no time to envy. All you could do, all you should do, and all you wanted to do was preserve that pure warmth.

Your mind was off in the clouds, strides calm and airy, not bothering to think much about the rustling from the small homes you passed by. At this hour, it was common for those who lived in this area to still be awake, relaxing, or cleaning up before closing their stores. This place is popular during the day but after the sun sets, it becomes still. There is no hustle and bustle of the crowds anymore. But of course, why would there be? These are the slums of Nankatsu, there is no reason for anyone to want to stay longer than absolutely necessary.

You have lived her for maybe a third of your lifetime, but you stopped keeping track of the years after it passed the five mark. And ever since you were fifteen or sixteen, you've been working at that brothel, sold into it by your parents who needed that last little bit of money before they left you to fend for yourself. It was only thanks to a small boy that you had managed to retain your sanity - a small boy you now called your little brother. He claimed to have been separated from his family from a very young age, not even knowing who any of them were. All he had were the clothes on his back, and his name, Daichi.

"Oh, it's our pretty little birdie!"

You don't turn around when a familiar voice reaches you, continuing as if you hadn't heard a thing. A pair of footsteps begins following you, and you soon feel an arm snake around your waist, resting a large hand on your hip.

"Come on, why so cold? Isn't it your _job_ to let guys talk to you?"

You don't reply, but don't try to pry him off either - you'd tried it before, and it was a fruitless effort. This man has been tormenting you for years, this is far from the first time he has done something like this. You do, however, thin your lips when he pulls you particularly close, still letting you walk but making sure you can't exactly ignore him.

"I'm not in my working hours right now, Ryoma. I've got no obligation to do that. Besides, I'm tired - I can only do so many things in one day."

"Aw c'mon, you're always like this when you get back on Fridays. At least let me hang around a bit, we barely talk anymore!" Ryoma whines, leaning a little closer, and you lean away. He laughs before re-establishing some distance. Not much, but it was something. By now, you and he had reached the residential stretch, where most people _were_ indeed asleep.

"You're insufferable now. I don't know what happened to you up there - " You tap your own temple. " - but something changed and I don't like the result very much."

"Damn, that hurts." Despite his words, Ryoma laughs merrily. You didn't really mean any of it, though, and he knows.

Of course he does.

You have known him since the day you arrived in Nankatsu, barely over ten years old - the only thing keeping you from slapping him across the face for holding you like this is knowing he would never actually do something so horrible to you. He is unlike the clients who saw and "rented" you from the window. They could be very aggressive, if you were to put it lightly. Ryoma's hand over your belly or on your hip was always stubborn, refusing to move all those other times you had tried to brush or wrestle it off, but it never travels too far south, nor north. It rests front and center, only to hold you closer than personal space would typically allow. It is also a relief he doesn't smell horrid - the musk he lets off is oddly akin to the smell of a paper bill, a mix of old paper and the odd sharpness of copper-coated pennies, with a hint of the certain wetness only found during mornings after a long and rainy night.

Ryoma is by no means a particularly unpleasant man - he is, actually, quite charismatic at most times. He simply feels no need for formalities or sugar-coating, especially when it comes to you. He knows you know him best, and you know he knows you best.

Which is why you don't make an annoyed remark or surprised shriek when the young man suddenly stops walking, shoving you behind him, against his back.

You remain perfectly silent, startled, but trusting his judgement.

"Stay behind me."

And so you do. He still has his arm held out protectively, palm facing you, slightly crouched, looking ready to move at any second. Several tense moments pass, possibilities racing through your mind. What was wrong? What did he see? It had to be important if it got such a strong reaction out of Ryoma, a man of casual and carefree nature. You have only seen him like this once before, and that was to chase off an entire group of adult men trying to assault you when you were both around sixteen years old. His eyes had gone feral, as if he were ready to bite someone's arm off if the situation called for it. All his muscles tensed, veins bulging slightly along his arms, only visible because his yukata sleeves were tied to his body for easier mobility.

The same is happening right now.

You want to ask what's happening, but you know that speaking right now would probably distract Ryoma from whatever he's focusing on. The man is still for another moment before carefully standing straight, head tilted down. Your hands had simply been pressed against shoulder blade, but your fingers grasp a little at the pale blue cloth when he glances at you over his shoulder.

"Don't move, okay?"

Hesitantly, you release his yukata with a slow nod. He sees the slight worry in your eyes, and offers a lopsided smile.

"I'll be fine. Worry about yourself, birdie."

Your brows furrow, lips pursing, but nod again. Ryoma's expression shifts for a split second, but you don't have enough time to see what that unreadable emotion was before he's already turned around again, walking forward cautiously. You watch his back with baited breath, nervous and confused. You don't know what's going on or why, but you trust him, as much as it would surprise anyone who has ever seen you and him interact even once in their lives. The streets are almost too dark to see, the faint lamps in front of a few shops is all the light provided, but even then they are so far apart you can't help but wonder how Ryoma was able to see anything at all like this.

A few more moments pass before Ryoma turns toward you slowly, still kneeling on the ground. His eyes and hair are pale enough to see him, but after a moment you look over to what he was examining.

And you stop breathing.

"We need to hand it into the Imperial Army."

"...Ryoma, he - "

"_It_, birdie. This thing isn't human like you. How do we know if it's even got a sex? It's got _ears_ and a _tail_, we can't just set this thing free, injured or not! This situation is actually better than what it could have been otherwise, even if you don't want to think so - this thing can't attack us if it's this hurt."

His eyes are dead serious, a stark contrast to that teasing air he had barely ten minutes ago. His gaze bores into yours, holding an intensity only held by the blinding lightning that came with the storm.

"Is he an Anomaly?"

Ryoma doesn't try and correct you this time, brown eyes zeroing in on the fallen form of a seemingly male creature.

"I've never seen a person with parts of an animal attached to their body, have you?"

"No, but..."

The Anomaly's skin and clothes are coated in dry and fresh blood. It has long black hair that is sticky and tangled, oily and filthy. Its mouth is open slightly, pure white teeth being the only thing you can see clearly this late at night - its fangs are sharp, the only clean part of its body that you can see, and even then its lips are parched, cracked to the point of bleeding. It looks so pathetic like this - even if it has a strong frame and defined jaw, having what would be considered by most to be a handsome face, it looks so weak and vulnerable.

_We can't just leave him here._

You trail off, but you don't need to finish your sentence for the man to know what you want to say.

"..."

A long moment of silence passes as he stares at you - but then a low groan of pain slices through the air. You almost flinch at how suddenly it comes, your stare focusing on the Anomaly again. Ryoma is immediately on guard again, the air shifting slightly at the hostility leaking from every pore on his body. As soon as it twitches, there's a low snarl. You can't tell if it's from the Anomaly or the blond, but it unnerves you regardless. The pool of blood that had been around it begins to grow slowly as the creature tries to move, but Ryoma grabs the Anomaly's yukata, slamming its back into the street, earning himself a startled grunt. Your breath hitches when what seemed like an electric current runs over the creature's body, flickers of what looked like lightning having flickered over its skin and oddly human-looking face, but strangely that isn't what makes you leap forward.

"Ryoma, stop!"

You can't budge his hand on the creature's clothing, you know, so you settle for grasping fistfuls of his yukata instead, desperation in your eyes. Ryoma scowls, glancing your way.

"Did you not just see that lightning? This thing's dangerous! Don't try and stop me, what if it hurts you?!"

"But wouldn't it hurt you too?!" You shake him, but it doesn't really move him much in the end. His brown eyes aren't looking at you - they are burning holes into the dazed expression of the animal-hybrid thing beneath him that he's straddled to keep restrained. "Can't we just help him and not have anyone get hurt?!"

"The world isn't that kind, birdie! You and I both know this! You're working in that disgrace as a whore when you could be doing better things for higher pay! And I'm running around doing anything I can get that pays even if it's illegal or risks my life! I'm trying to make things better for us by joking around, but this isn't some pipe dream! We either take this thing in to the Army, save lives, and get the money we need to send you to get some proper education, or leave it!"

You're in a stunned silence.

You grew up with this man - you've known each other for the better part of a decade, he knows how much you hate your job. He knows how much you'd love to just stop and do something else and how unsuccessful you've been in finding another job, he knows how many times you've cried because of something that happened at work. Granted, you have long since grown used to bad treatment and learned how to deal with it, but you had been a hot mess the first two or so years you worked in that hell hole. He knows how much you'd love to just forget all you've done and had to do while with a client, he knows how this has changed you, he knows all of this.

You know.

You know nothing is as fair as anyone would want.

You know this better than he does.

It takes the blond a moment before the blind anger in his eyes fades and slowly realized what he said. He tries to speak when he sees the look on your face, to try and apologize, but for some reason his voice just won't work. It refuses to make a single sound. It takes a deep breath on your part to break the tense silence.

"I just want to help people." You pause for a moment before continuing. "He could hurt me. He could hurt you. We could hurt him. None of us would be able to help something like that. What if all he's doing is trying to survive, not understanding why he's being hunted by us? Look how injured he is, Ryoma. He has red blood, just like you and me. He was escaping, trying to save his own life because who else will if not himself? He has no one to turn to. If he was with a group, they obviously either abandoned him or were separated one way or another. He's fending for himself. I don't want to see anyone like that. I don't want to see anyone in a situation as bad as or worse than ours."

A bitter smile graces your lips.

"Just...let me ask something of you, just this once, Ryoma. Let me take him home and treat him. Please."

Ryoma stares up at you, ignoring the second low groan the Anomaly lets out before slowly getting off of it. But he's the one who picks it up, the stern look in his eye telling you he's not going to let you carry this creature over his dead body. You stare up at him before smiling softly, grateful before you and he head home.

"Sis! Hiryo!" There's a cheerful giggle when you step back into the one-room home and you smile at the little boy who runs over to you, hugging your legs. He's laughing happily until he sees the bloody body Ryoma is holding. "Who's he? Is he dead?"

"No, but he may be soon if we don't help him," you say gently. "Daichi, this is a big, big secret, okay? Don't tell anyone we're helping an injured man, or else they may come and kill him and hurt all three of us."

His smile drops, frowning.

"But I don't want anyone to die."

"So don't tell anyone that we helped an injured man, okay?" You ruffle his hair gently as Ryoma lays the Anomaly down by the irori carefully, and the boy beams up at you.

"Okay!"

"Thank you. I love you, baby." You press your lips to the child's forehead and he giggles, running off to find the ball you had made for him a few years back to kick it around in the street again. Ryoma has already peeled off the creature's blood-soaked yukata when you scoot over to the two, leaning over it a little to examine the gashes and scars across its chest, presumably circling around to its back. The blond shifts back as you begin to take one of many rolls of bandages you always kept just in case anyone hurt themselves. This one is going to need a lot.

You were cautious as you carefully cleaned the dirt and dry blood from its legs, chest, and arms. It would wince now and then, but didn't seem to be fully conscious. Seeing as the injuries had already started bleeding again, you made Ryoma help wrap its thighs and calves with bandages while you took care of its arms, from the fingers to the shoulders. The blond had to hold the Anomaly into a sitting-up position so you could wash up its back before wrapping all of those injuries as well. Just as you cupped its jaw, gently pressing the wet cloth to its cheek, it groaned again.

And its eyes snap open.

It makes a sound somewhere between a shriek and a roar, panicked as it shoves you away with great force. You squeak in surprise, making a sound of pain when you land a good meter and a half away. You twisted your wrist and got a few cuts from the rough floor for sure, if that sudden taste of blood in your mouth from a cut in your cheek told you anything.

"Sit down, you ungrateful shit!" Ryoma snarls, grabbing its wrists and shoving it back against the uneven wooden floor, scowling. "She saved your fucking life, have some god damned respect!"

The Anomaly seems very confused and panicked before glancing around and realizing it is in someone's home. Yours, but it doesn't know that yet. Its long, black hair seems to almost stand on end like a cat's fur did when threatened.

"Where am I?"

Its voice is deep and gruff, a little hoarse and tired, but its Japanese is perfect. You wince as you sit up but make your way to the creature's side again despite Ryoma's protesting stare. You smile softly down at it, its chapped lips parting as its eyes widen slightly.

"You're in the slums of Nankatsu - you'll be alright, I promise."

"How do I know I can trust a human like you?" It narrows its eyes, but you don't flinch back. You merely place a hand on Ryoma's shoulder when he looks just about ready to ram his fist into the Anomaly's face without a shred of mercy or regret.

"You don't have to. I understand if that's the case, but you were bleeding out to death on the street. If I wanted to hand you in, I would have done that rather than make sure you're healed first."

"But you're getting the hell outta here the second you stop coughing up blood," Ryoma glares at the Anomaly. "You're a danger to all of the people who live in this area, especially us. If anyone finds out you've been here, we'll all be killed for harboring one of your kind."

"..."

The creature's eyes bore into yours, scanning you and Ryoma carefully. A few tense moments pass before its hair drifts back to a more natural position, shoulders relaxing before it winces, red dripping down its face and staining its abdomen. The Anomaly's tail stills, and your smile softens. The blond behind you doesn't seem any less wary than he was when he first saw the creature on the street.

"Come on, lay back down - you're opening up your wounds again. I only have so many bandages." You place a hand flush against its barren chest, using your other arm to lower the Anomaly slowly. You note how warm its skin is, more than any fever you had seen before. The black-haired creature doesn't fight you this time, watching you carefully as you replaced the now-red cloth that had been wrapped around its lower chest.

Your fingers are oddly cold, to it.

But then the Anomaly sees the blood slipping down your arms, harsh scabs along your forearms. You click your tongue when some of that irony liquid drips from your fingertips, onto its skin. You finish re-bandaging its chest before carefully placing your hand on its cheek, once again carefully washing off the blood and dirty you hadn't gotten the chance to clean off yet.

"...sorry."

"Hm?" You blink, pausing in running the wet cloth over the creature's hairline. Your gaze averts down to lock with its, only just now realizing that the Anomaly's eyes are a deep vermilion shade. They're beautiful.

"About your arms." It finishes its sentence in a murmur, breaking the eye contact to glance down at your injured skin and swollen wrist, but you just laugh a little.

"It hurts, but don't worry about it. Trust me when I say I've had worse." You hum calmly, finishing cleaning its face. There's a nasty gash on the creature's left cheek, so you take a pad of folded bandages and wrap it a few times to keep it in place. Not ideal, but it's better than letting it get infected. "I don't know if my boss would want me to show up tomorrow morning with these, though."

"I told you we should have left this thing with the Army," Ryoma's brown eyes lock with the Anomaly's, glaring at the creature without a trace of fear. "Take my word for it when I say I'll kick your ass and drag you to the nearest station if you try pulling anything."

"What kind of barbarian do you take me for?" It snarls at him, scowling. You sigh a little in the background.

"You threw her through the fucking air!"

"I apologized for that already!"

"Apologize again!"

"Come on, you two...!" You try to cut in. "If someone comes to check what's happening here, what are we supposed to do? Calm down, please..."

The two glare at one another for a few more seconds before scoffing. They're like children, you can already feel the headache this is going to cause you. There is a pregnant and awkward silence before Daichi jumps through the doorway with a blinding grin on his face. That ball is in his arms as he stumble-runs over to you, but the boy places it in a corner before climbing onto your lap. You laugh a little as he studies the Anomaly curiously, the creature looking like it has no physical capacity to understand what odd _thing_ just burst into the room.

"Hey, mister! I'm Daichi! What's your name?" He asks cheerfully, Ryoma standing in the background to pull out your futon, laying them out. He has an irritated air about him. The black-haired beast stares at the human child for a few additional bewildered seconds before it answers slowly.

"...I don't have a name."

"Huh? But doesn't everyone have a name?" Daichi tilts his head, and you pull the boy a little closer.

"I was never given a name." The Anomaly grunts out, eyes growing distant for a moment. "I never had one."

"Then I'll call you Kojiro!" The young brunette chirps. The creature stares at him for a little longer, seeming surprised once again before its lips twitch. The Anomaly's expression seems to soften ever so slightly.

"Hello Daichi. My name's Kojiro."

Daichi cheers, pumping his fists in the air before pointing at you.

"And this is [Full Name]! And that's Hino Ryoma! But only I get to call him Hiryo."

The blond looks like he's about to protest to the boy introducing him without permission first, but the bell-chime laugh that leaves you stops him.

"Quiet down, Daichi. It's late. Let's go to sleep."

"Aw, but I want you to tell me stories!" He whines, huffing when you shake your head. Ryoma picks the child up from your lap, soon followed by you getting onto your feet once more.

"Well then, Kojiro." You look lightly amused, saying the name almost teasingly. "Wake me up if you need anything."

"...yeah, thanks."

You offer a small but polite bow before lying down on the used futon, Daichi crawling into your arms. You blink when you see Ryoma sit himself down in the corner of the small room.

"You're not headed home?"

"I feel like torturing you a bit longer," he jokes, earning himself a snort.

You laugh softly at the familiar playful and cheeky grin on his face before shutting your eyes. "Make sure you get some rest, Ryoma."

And with that, you fall asleep, the small child snuggling closer for warmth.


	2. prove me wrong

* * *

[ **two** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0-BwUPYRaU)

* * *

It's a nice morning, you decide with a subtle nod. The owner had taken one glance at your arms before grimacing. He'd tried to sweet-talk you into staying for work anyways, saying you could now fill the criteria of a more "niche" clientele, but you aren't so willing to let someone worsen the scabs when you certainly don't want to be left with scars since you weren't exactly into that sort of thing, and especially not when you had a life to save.

You had to go out of your way to get more bandages and spare cloth in the main street - it had been particularly difficult to avoid any of your previous clients, but you succeeded, somehow. So here you are now, at home, crouching down with the moon high in the sky as you finish washing the creature's chest again. The silence is long and awkward, and you decide to try and break it with a simple and slightly hesitant question.

"Are you feeling any better, Kojiro?"

"Yeah."

The Anomaly murmurs, answering easily, eyes still shut. It winces when you begin to pull the bandages tight around its ribs, but you keep going anyways.

"That's good to hear. Hopefully you'll be on your feet within the next few days." You pause. "I'm sorry I don't have any medical supplies that would he - "

"You shouldn't feel sorry for something that filthy rat owner of yours is causing." Kojiro cuts you off, and you blink.

"How did you know that I work for an owner?"

"Your smell."

You blink before remembering that it is an animal-hybrid Anomaly, your expression turning a bit awkward. Its sense of smell is enhanced, of course it could catch the scent.

"You smell like sex and a lot of different men. That's how I knew."

"Makes sense," you sigh. "I'd get a better paying job if I could, but I would need to buy my freedom first or he'll hunt me down and drag me back."

Kojiro doesn't reply. Its lips are parted as if it wants to say something, but then it hesitates. A moment passes before its mouth closes, those lips of its pursing instead. It doesn't fall unnoticed but you don't ask either, instead finishing your work and shifting away from it to give the creature the space you know it needs. Another moment weighs on your shoulders before Kojiro sighs softly.

"If anything, I'm still sorry for being the reason you're using up all your cloth." The Anomaly mutters, the guilt in its eyes, but you simply laugh it off, shaking your head as you carefully brush some of the creature's hair from its tanned face. Its skin is covered with a thin layer of sweat from the pain it's felt every time you removed an old bandage, cleaned the blood, and then wrapped those injuries with new bandages.

"It's alright, Kojiro. I don't mind. Besides, I'd rather use it all than let you bleed out - there's not much else to use all this for, anyways."

It knows you're lying. You can tell from the look in its eyes that Kojiro knows you're lying - it knows you have been spending so many resources on helping it recover. And yet you try and hide all that from it for the sake of its own guilt and self-blame.

The one-room house falls into an awkward silence, the only sounds being Kojiro's occasional grunt, your fiddling with the roll of bandages, and Daichi's soft breathing as he slept in the corner. The little boy's presence always serves as something to calm your nerves, but something fundamental is missing and it has been bothering you since last night. Ryoma isn't here today and you're a little worried (an understatement, you are _very_ worried). B you know he'll come back. He _has_ to come back. You don't know what you would do if he suddenly up and disappeared, presumably dead. The mere thought of such a possibility makes your stomach drop, eyes growing distant as your lips thin into a line.

Despite your cold and resisting attitude while around the playful side of Ryoma, you did genuinely appreciate his usually successful attempts in helping improve your mood after work. He knows how much you hate working there, he knows how much you would love to just leave that cursed place and never return. Ryoma is all you have left other than Daichi, after all. With your parents gone and your body sold to that brothel, you only had those two boys to hold on to and hold so dear. It is a small, mismatched family you managed to form. Abandoned and dysfunctional, you made what you could with your situation. You didn't want to see others losing their will to live, their sense of self, anything. You understand it, you understand it very well.

You're glad Daichi gave Kojiro that name - a new name meant a new identity, a new part of life in the slums of Nankatsu. Granted, the slums are far from the best place in this city, but it's better than the rich handing it in because they want more money or for the Imperial Army to give them benefits. You could have done that as well, in retrospect, so perhaps that wasn't a good point to make. Being poor, it would only make sense that the people who lived in the slums such as yourself would be more likely to have handed Kojiro in. Ryoma was a good example of that - his reasoning was sound, as much as you hated to admit it. Ever since you and he had been young, it was your dream to be either an author or teacher. You wanted to help others, to teach others. It was simply part of your personality. However, desperate times do call for desperate measures.

Ryoma was a freelancer of sorts - he was a fighter and an intellect, making him flexible when it came to one-time jobs. The only thing ultimately keeping him from moving up in the world was the fact that he lives in the slums just like you. Those of the bourgeoisie class always assumed the poor ones would do their best to exploit the rich or steal, which wasn't entirely unfounded, so he got few chances to get credible work. Instead, he is stuck doing illegal jobs such as smuggling, underground gang work as a mercenary of sorts, occasionally doing smaller jobs like help out in a shop. You gladly consider yourself lucky you don't live in constant danger like that, but at the same time, Ryoma is living in that constant danger, and you really do worry for him.

The blond is worried about you every day, and you know it, even if he rarely says it aloud. You have known him long enough to recognize habits and facial expressions, his nervous ticks, what he liked or disliked, what he wanted or didn't want. You know him inside out, and he does for you as well. It almost feels as if he is a second half you almost can't live without, and you aren't afraid to admit it either - at least, not to anyone who didn't have a good chance of trying to hunt Ryoma down. You know that he has made many dangerous enemies because of his illegal work. You had been attacked by one once, but you held on long enough for him to come to the rescue and take those two small-time criminals with a terrifying ease.

You can't help but think about how similar Kojiro is to Ryoma, or at least how much it has seemed to so far. The gruff nature is certainly shared, as is the determination and hostility. They are both very much like one another, and perhaps that is why they get along horribly. Two north magnets will never connect, after all. You could laugh at how funny their spats have been so far, so petty and childish. Kojiro wants to just move on from their first encounter while Ryoma wants to linger on it and antagonize the creature for being ungrateful and a bastard. You have a sinking feeling it would have been the same had their positions been swapped.

"...does the kid have any blood siblings?"

You snap from your thoughts when the Anomaly speaks, its eyes open and gazing up at the ceiling, miraculously keeping the rain out despite how rickety it looks. The only light is the irori, the flames at their final splinters. You think for a moment before slowly shaking your head.

"I found Daichi wandering, crying in the streets, thrown out by his parents, so I don't know." You say softly, eyes distant and gentle as you gaze at the sleeping child snuggled up just beside you for warmth. "I wouldn't be surprised if he has siblings, but he doesn't remember much from before I took him in. All he could tell me clearly was his name."

"And is that blond asshole part of this household, too?"

You snort at the sour expression on Kojiro's face.

"No, but he may as well be. I've known him for a little over ten years now - I met him when I first moved here, he was the only salvation from solitude I had, and I was his. He lives a few doors down from here."

"...losing parents is never easy."

Your eyes widen a bit at the Anomaly's words, gaze locking with its own. You can tell from its tone, you can tell from the look on its face. It knows. It understands. You are quiet for a moment before pulling your futon a few feet from Kojiro's and laying down, pulling Daichi in so he was cuddled against you, the little boy mumbling in his sleep. Your eyes meet its again, and you smile softly, sadly.

"It isn't."

The Anomaly studies your expression before grunting and returning its head to its correct position, shutting its eyes again. The faint scent of blood coming from your arms is so tempting, but it refuses to give into the urge. Kojiro refuses to let this end like last time.

You walk along, the small form of Daichi walking beside you with his small hand in your own. It is raining softly out, your red umbrella covering the boy more so than yourself. The streets are empty and it's rather dark out - you had gone back to work today, but left a little earlier than usual with the excuse that your arms still hurt a great deal (which is true, actually) and you couldn't just leave Daichi alone for too long since Ryoma was gone for yet another day. The owner had reluctantly let you off just after the sun set, not wanting to upset his main source of income, and you had gone home to check on Kojiro before taking your little brother out into the downtown area. Daichi has always liked going on walks with you, after all.

The air is cool, the breeze a little too much so as goosebumps form up and down your skin, but you don't complain or moan in discomfort. You remain silent, smiling softly as Daichi giggles to himself, kicking the ball along on the stone path. His cheerful mood is infectious, as you soon discover - there is an odd sense of joy washing over you. The street is dark but not dreary, actually quite serene as you go along, occasionally seeing a horse carriage pass by with one of the rich folks inside. You make sure to hide your face every time the carriages get close enough - the rich men all know you through your work and you'd rather not another one try to bring you home for the night.

Daichi suddenly runs a bit ahead with his ball - you're about to call him back before seeing how happy he looks and smile instead, standing at the curb of the street. You watch the boy for a few moments before you shudder again, the water that had soaked into your clothing now serving as a constant chill. You are so absorbed in those small moments of joy when Daichi manages to kick the ball in the air and juggle it between his feet that you don't notice someone approach you from behind. You gasp sharply when you feel a large hand gently place itself on your shoulder, flinching.

"Ah - I'm sorry, miss. I didn't mean to startle you." It's a male voice, smooth and soothing as the hand quickly slips away. You turn a little to find yourself staring into a pair of warm eyes, a sheepish smile gracing a handsome face. It's a young man who can't be much older than yourself, tall with broad shoulders and a well-built frame. Despite his strong silhouette, though, the air he gives off his reassuring and "stable" - you have to admit, that Imperial Army he's wearing is doing him wonders.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't expecting anyone to be around, with the rain and all." You smile politely, shaking your head. The soldier's posture relaxes a bit, noticeably relieved before clearing his throat.

"I'm supposed to patrol this street with two others, but it seemed I've been left alone." His disgruntled expression makes you laugh softly. "I saw you here with that boy - is he your son? - and I thought it best I advise you go home while there's still light. It has been increasingly dangerous to be outside very late, especially for women and children."

"Oh - yes, of course." You suddenly recall the rumors surrounding Anomalies. "I was simply taking my younger brother downtown, it's been a long time since he has been here."

The soldier studies your distant and nostalgic expression, that smile wistful as you aloofly watch Daichi balance the ball on his head, running around in the streets.

"Are you not from here?" He sounds a little surprised, but maybe that's not surprising. The kimono you're wearing would imply middle class, and yet you just told him you're not from the area that middle class primarily lives in.

"No." You chuckle, shaking your head, understanding. "I'm just your everyday girl."

"I see." The soldier studies you in silence for a moment before turning to Daichi. "Miss, has he ever played with anyone before?"

"He has, with a close friend of mine. But that friend is often absent until very late into the day because of work, so he is usually alone."

"Is it alright for me to speak with your brother?"

The fact that an Imperial soldier with such a powerful aura had just asked your permission for something so simple is a shock, but you smile.

"Of course."

He nods in return with a smile of his own before making his way over to the child. Daichi pauses, looking up from his ball and up at the young man in confusion. A moment of silence passes before the little boy frowns.

"Are you here to arrest Big Sis?"

The soldier blinks in surprise before realizing this must have to do with your job. Attractive women with a certain sex appeal were usually forced to work in brothels, especially those who lived in poverty - the man assumed it was a safe guess to say you were poor, given that you weren't of the middle class and you clearly weren't of the upper. The pieces came together seamlessly and rather suddenly in his mind, but he didn't let that revelation show on his face. He instead smiles again, shaking his head. Daichi's form relaxes.

"No, I'm not. I saw you playing with the ball, and I was wondering if you'd let me play with you?"

Daichi's eyes light up, as if the sun had suddenly parted the clouds and focused all its heavenly rays right at the soldier out of pure grace alone.

"Really?!"

"Of course." The man's smile grows, as does yours as you watch from a distance. "My name is Wakabayashi Genzo, what's your name?"

"I'm Daichi!" The boy chirps. "And she's [Full Name]! But I call her Big Sis!"

"Nice to meet you, Daichi. Do you happen to know the game you're playing?"

"Is there a name for it?" The boy asks, tilting his head.

"There is - it's called 'soccer,' it's a sport from Europe. It's one of my favorite things to do in my spare time."

"Wow!" Daichi grins excitedly, jumping up and down, unable to contain his sudden fascination. "How do you play?!"

You haven't seen the boy this happy in many years. As you watch the two as they begin to kick the ball around after Genzo's lengthy explanation that you hadn't exactly been listening to, you can't help but remember when Ryoma first started playing with your little brother, seeing the brunette playing with that very ball and asking if he could try. They were both smiling and laughing at each other the whole day as you watched, feeling both left out and happy for them at the same time.

The only two people you had left in your life, they were the only ones you would risk your life for just to keep that happiness in their eyes. They are the two most important people in the world, the ones you know best, and the ones who know you best. And although Genzo is certainly not Ryoma, both by appearance and personality, it reminds you of when the blond was more innocent, before he started going on those dangerous jobs to try and make enough money to help you, Daichi, and himself make it higher up in the world.

You vaguely begin to wonder where Ryoma is, once again. You know he can handle himself - his muscular and athletic physique could tell anyone as much - and yet you worry. Maybe it is because you have known him for so long, the thought of losing him plagues you when it as much as crosses your mind. Maybe it is because losing him would mean losing one of your two last remaining pillars of stability after having lost so many before. Maybe it is because you care for him so deeply.

Ryoma has been part of your odd little family for so long, but lately, you can't help but think something has changed. You don't know if it's his demeanor, his eyes, his posture, or what, but something between you and Ryoma has shifted somehow. It makes you feel warm, and yet so unsettled. You want to know why that is, but do you really? Would it do you any good to know? What would happen if you tried to find out?

Questions were always what ultimately stopped you from trying something new, from pressing for information. That innate fear that something bad may happen that put Daichi and Ryoma at risk, it has rested on your shoulders since the days you'd met them. Your desire for a sense of fulfillment is what consumes you, and you know it. You were selfish enough to rescue that Anomaly to satisfy your own desire for validity and sense of accomplishment, and yet you have actually begun to care about it at a more personal level. You found it bleeding out three or four days ago and rescued it, but you had not been expecting to feel obligated to save it, to help it, to ensure its safety. You don't know why. You're not sure if you want to know why. Wanting is dangerous, as is wondering. Letting your mind fly to far off places has never done you any good. A poor woman who works at a brothel shouldn't think so much.

You are appropriately cut from your thoughts when you hear the faint sound of footsteps headed your way. Your gaze is pulled from the two boys to look at the nearest intersection, wondering who it could be, praying to God if He existed that it was not one of your previous clients. And when you see who it is, while it is thankfully not one of your clients, you find yourself in a much more difficult situation as your eyes lock with familiar blood red.

It's Kojiro.

"How did you - ?!" You hiss, catching yourself when you see it is wearing a cap and one of the spare yukata Ryoma always left behind when he jokingly said he'd find some way to live in your house. Its tail is likely tucked under it, smartly, so you make sure to not make a scene about this - not when there is an Imperial soldier _right there_. Genzo seems kind, but you don't know his opinion on Anomalies or how loyal he is to the law - not to mention that the soldier may recognize Kojiro, seeing as the Anomaly had clearly been captured and tortured for an unknown period of time. You clear your throat softly before speaking a bit more calmly.

"Why are you up? You're still healing..."

"Gut feeling." Is all the creature says, ironically vibrant red eyes studying you, lingering on the soaked half of your kimono before looking over at Daichi and Genzo. It seems to have subdued its presence, but the second it sees the soldier, a sudden blast of anger and loathing floods from every pore in its skin. It's invasive, forcing itself into your veins, a primitive sense of fear wracking your mere mortal form. You shiver, but this time it's not because of the cold as you almost take a step back. But you stop yourself. Kojiro won't hurt you, it won't. Right? It seems you aren't the only one to notice the air shift, however. Genzo pauses, still holding Daichi's ball as he peers over his shoulder at Kojiro. That friendly and warm aura from just a moment before dissipates and an equally hostile wave leaves him as he stares right back at the Anomaly. His eyes seem almost purple in the late evening light.

Daichi was about to take the ball back by himself when he feels something so primally _dangerous_ that he shakes a bit before running over to you and wrapping his arms around your legs, scared. He'd been so happy just a few moments ago, and everything changed so fast that you forgot how much time had passed since you'd first met that soldier. This was a potentially life-threatening situation before you, if the glare Kojiro had burning in its eyes said anything. You know how dangerous the Anomaly is - you saw that lightning a few nights ago, how it travelled across the creature's skin just like how easily the breath of the wind was summoned by the oncoming storm, about to decimate entire cities.

Kojiro stalks up to Genzo before yanking on the collar of his shirt suddenly and violently, even if the Anomaly is shorter than the Imperial soldier.

"Why are you with _them?_"

The taller one doesn't respond at all at first, seeming to be mulling over his thoughts and possible answers. Then he speaks slowly, those warm eyes you can remember from just an hour ago changing into something so icy and cold in comparison. What's going on, what's happening? Your sense of time seems to have fallen apart. Everything happened so quickly, it feels like only a few minutes ago you came onto the street with Daichi. What had you been thinking about while watching Genzo and Daichi play? What are you thinking now? Why are you so nervous? Is it the voice in the back of your mind telling you that you're looking at two demons about to rip each other apart?

_ Why can't you remember anything that's happened within the past hour you've been watching the boys play?_

"Why are you with _her?_" Genzo fires back with an oddly placed snark and ease. The pause before he offers a confused frown throws you off. Was he annoyed with Kojiro or not? "I'm not sure I completely understand what you're asking me, sir."

An animalistic growl leaves Kojiro as its eyes widen in anger, sharp white teeth glinting in the sparse moonlight as its skin began to glow. But Genzo ignores it, turning his head toward you as he forces Kojiro's hands from his throat with an impressive and steady strength.

"Miss, I'm assuming you know him?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry - he's a friend of mine." You say, in the moment not questioning how Genzo wasn't affected by the Anomaly's electricity and instead go over to Kojiro and place your hands on its arm. The electric shock that courses through your veins is painful, sweat building up on your skin, but you offer a tense and strained smile to the soldier, managing to suppress the wince and cry of pain that want to force themselves out. "He came looking for me - I must have been gone for longer than I thought, he must have been very worried to come while he's still heavily injured."

"I see." Genzo spares Kojiro a glance before releasing him, the Anomaly giving you a warning look the soldier takes note of. "Would you like me to walk you all home?"

"No, you son of a - !"

"It's alright, Wakabayashi." You cut Kojiro off, squeezing his arm a bit tighter as a warning. The creature snarls, muscles tense before it slowly backs down from the verge of attacking Genzo, seeing how you're trembling ever so slightly because of the lightning coating the surface of its skin and travelling through the cloth of the yukata. Eventually, the electricity subsides as well. You don't dare let that sigh of relief leave your lips, instead bowing politely to the soldier. "We can manage, but thank you for your kind offer."

"Of course." Genzo's pleasant smile returns, slipping off his military cap and holding it to his chest as a playful salute of sorts. "I hope we meet again."

"I hope so as well," you chuckle at his charismatic and jokingly flirtatious tone.

"_I_ don't," Kojiro grumbles bitterly. You're not sure if Genzo heard him, but even if he did he shows no sign. The tense air is quickly erased by Daichi, who still looks a little nervous as he tugs on your yukata.

"We're leaving already?" He asks disappointedly, looking up at you. You release Kojiro's arm to bend your knees and pat the boy's cheeks. Daichi whines in protest, but you just laugh softly.

"Yes, we have to. Kojiro came out of his way to check on us, it's the least we can do."

"Okay..." Daichi huffs before grinning when he looks up at Genzo, the boy having taken the ball back. "That was fun! Let's play again!"

"Not tonight, but we'll play again sometime. I promise." The soldier's pleasant air remains as he pulls his hat back on, adjusting it. Those pure white gloves look quite nice on him. Daichi cheers before following you as you tug on his arm gently to begin walking.

"Before I go, please take this."

Genzo blinks when you offer him your umbrella. You're not looking Kojiro's direction, so whatever its reaction is, you don't see but you're guessing from the fact that some of your hairs are standing on end that it is _not_ pleased.

"Miss, I can't just - "

"Please, Wakabayashi." You offer a soft and pleading smile, something that makes the resolve in his eyes flicker. "You are absolutely soaked. It would do you no good to stay out here for the rest of the night like this, I don't want a man like you getting sick."

The soldier gazes at you for a few more moments before seeing that you're not going to back down, carefully taking the umbrella from your hand and lifting it above his head. Genzo smiles in return yet again, but something is different this time. It is warmer - pure and honest in how the man's heart is shown to you for a split second.

"Thank you."

"Of course." You wave off his thanks, nodding once before Kojiro nudges you, obviously wanting to leave. "Have a good night, Wakabayashi. Please take care of yourself."

"I could say the same for you." He comments light-heartedly. You send him one more amused look before bowing a little in farewell before you let Kojiro guide you back down the avenue it entered through.

"Don't go around talking to people like him, woman." Kojiro hisses once you've gotten a few blocks away. You blink in confusion, unfazed by its avoiding using your name. Being referred to as something like that was something you are quite used to.

"Why not? Wakabayashi is quite pleasant."

"That piece of shit is just fucking with you."

You frown in confusion.

"Do you know him?"

"..."

Kojiro stares right at you, silent, seeming to be both trying to see if you're joking and contemplating its answer. After a long and awkward moment, it turns away and looks straight ahead as your home comes into sight.

"No. But all Imperial soldiers like him are filthy bastards."

Its voice is full of hatred and distaste, its eyes glinting as the fiery red seems to flicker in pure loathing. You study it a moment longer before averting your gaze.

You don't press.


	3. if i don't walk

* * *

[ **three** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TW9uj83Vq-0)

* * *

"Ow! That hurts, woman!"

"Then don't go walking around when you're hurt like this next time! This is entirely your fault!"

"Why the fuck are you making it so tight?!"

"So you learn your lesson, dumbass!" You snap annoyedly, honestly _this_ close to slapping Kojiro across the face. "You could have gotten in major trouble! You're lucky Wakabayashi didn't ask why you were being so aggressive!"

The Anomaly grumbles bitterly as it lets you finish re-wrapping its abdomen, but doesn't bite back. As you finally tie the ends, you draw away from Kojiro and study its face. The creature looks so _human_, if not for the tail and ears you would honestly think it was just another handsome man. Well, tail, ears, and those blood red eyes. No human you've ever known or known of has eyes like that.

It has fresh scars all over its tanned skin, still raw, but it's an improvement from what they were when you found Kojiro.

"How long has that blond bastard known you?"

"He has a name." You scold, but there's no bite to your words as you continue. "I've known Ryoma for about ten years. He's a very old friend of mine."

"Ten years...?" Kojiro sounds confused, frowning. You hum as you lean away, finally finished. You tie your hair back up, long, just how the owner liked it.

"Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"..."

You sigh, letting your back hit the wood. Daichi murmurs in his sleep, snuggled into Kojiro's recently-cleaned hair. The Anomaly strangely doesn't seem to mind the human child that much, having let the little boy play with its long black tresses.

"Why do you hate Ryoma so much? I understand that he can be hostile and protective, but..."

"..." The beast stares at you, once again looking like it's trying to see whether or not you are joking.

"Kojiro, you can't just keep looking at me like that, I'm always feeling like I said something really, really stupid without realizing it."

"...yeah. My bad." It averts its gaze to the ceiling once more, thinking. "He's just an asshole."

"That's not answering my question." You hum tiredly, hugging your legs closer to your chest. "I'm trying to keep things here as peaceful as I can. I don't want anyone getting hurt, both because I can't financially afford it, and it'll only make the entirety of the slums hate us."

Kojiro stared straight up for a moment before sighing, shutting its eyes.

"He'll tell you eventually."

"..." You huff at him, rolling over so your back is facing him as you curl up a bit, having lent Kojiro and Daichi the blankets since it was rather cold. You don't see the Anomaly gazing at you, both amused and nostalgic. "Are you from out of town?"

Your sudden question snaps it from its thoughts, musing for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm from Tokyo Prefecture."

"Oh, wow..." You turn toward Kojiro again – you're too surprised by the fact that you're talking to someone who isn't a client from outside Nankatsu for the first time in years to notice how alarmed it seems at the look in your eyes. Whatever that look is you're giving it, it's likely fascinated. "That's so far away. How'd you get all the way to this side of Shizuoka?"

"I was..." The Anomaly thinks over its next words very carefully. "...on the run."

"Oh." Your voice turns a little more solemn. "They chased you that far?"

"You're forgetting how much is on the heads of my kind. Anyone would chase an Anomaly as powerful as me across all of Japan just to get all that money." Kojiro retorts, agitated. Its blood red gaze is locked with yours, and you once again can't help but note how breath-taking they are. You've never seen eyes so beautiful, and yet so terrifying. Terrifying right now, only because Kojiro itself doesn't seem particularly pleased with you. And you're fully aware of what the Anomaly can do, or at least an extent of it. The lightning that can pulsate and flicker over its skin – its power speaks for itself.

"Right." Your voice grows quieter, looking away and lying down on the ground again. You'd forgotten about the bounties entirely. It was true – the Army would likely give five hundred thousand yen if someone were to hand in an Anomaly as dangerous and powerful as Kojiro, possibly more. The bare minimum for bounties was ten thousand yen, which was already the dream for any poor family such as yours. Well, your family of two and a close friend.

"Why didn't you hand me in?"

You gaze at the wall, thinking for a moment before sighing quietly. You remember the last time you were asked that, a sense of sorrow and sadness suddenly flowing through your veins. The warmth you felt when you heard that question the first time, how you had smiled during the time Ryoma was once again away for work. It's a rough memory that doesn't come to you very clearly, it seems it has been too long since you were there with that man, in that shed. The feeling of his hands holding yours brings a light happiness to you despite it all, his eyes having been solemn and yet so soft and kind. But you cannot afford to linger on him for so much longer, you know, so you cut yourself off from your thoughts and chuckle a bitter, ironic chuckle.

"Didn't I already say?" You hum as you repeat your answer. "I couldn't just leave you there. You would die if I did, and I couldn't stand the thought of leaving you there to suffer. You deserve another chance. I don't know what you did before the day I found you, but that doesn't matter. These are the slums. I guarantee there's someone here who has done worse. I already make just enough money from the brothel anyways, I don't really need the money all that badly."

You can feel its gaze trailed to you before you suddenly feel a clawed finger tug down your yukata's back. And you let it. It doesn't matter what the Anomaly wants – nearly everything you do has no strings attached anyways.

"...how long have you had this scar?"

You're silent for a moment as you let the Anomaly pull down the back of your yukata entirely. Its burning stare is studying the deep mark engraved into your skin – you can feel Kojiro's red eyes glaring, and you suddenly feel as if it is putting some kind of judgement on you, one that is important and you should not disappoint. Insecurity and self-consciousness creeps along your sides, ghosting up and leaving goosebumps in its wake. A beat of stillness drifts through the room, taking its time as you calm your trembling breaths, hoping to any power above that the Anomaly doesn't notice. You regain a moderate amount of composure eventually, and answer. But your voice comes out much quieter than you had expected.

"A long time."

"I see."

Kojiro studies your back for a few moments more before pressing its large hand flush against you. Your skin feels soft to the touch, warm and somewhat supple. It is well aware that it is these traits that contributed a big deal to your position in the brothel. No woman without a body of a certain type would be accepted into popular establishments in red light districts. One of those requirements would be a body that felt pleasant to touch, and the Anomaly would be willing to admit it felt tempted to run its fingers over the surface of your tired body. Kojiro stares at the skin its fingers and palm are pressed against, smelling a certain anxiety radiating from your form.

"Who gave it to you?"

You tense at the question, flinching at the thought. The image of that nauseating blood and pain seeps into your stomach again, disgust and dread beginning to invade your body, unwelcomed. But it is self-imposed, and of that you are very much aware. Another beat of silence passes before Kojiro draws its hand away.

"...sorry. Shouldn't've asked."

You don't say anything. The Anomaly's silence tells you it understands and does not wish to press, something you appreciate greatly.

"I'm going to sleep now, Kojiro. Be sure to get some rest too."

"Yeah."

Strangely, your privacy feels more violated now that the Anomaly has seen your scar than it would have felt had Kojiro actually taken your clothes off and gone much further. You decide it's best to close your eyes before you try and imagine what it would feel like to be loved by a creature like him.

"Give that back!"

"Ow! You'll pay for that, damned brat!"

You wake rather suddenly to the sound of Daichi's panicked voice, quickly adjusting your yukata before rushing to the door. You swing it open violently, eyes widening when you see a colossal man scowling at your brother, holding him by the scruff of his neck. In his other hand is the ball you made for Daichi, looking like it may pop any second now in the stranger's strong grasp. The little boy chokes and you immediately grab the long pole your neighbor uses to carry rice to market, lunging forward as the brunette bites the taller male's hand, hard.

"I'm gonna fucking kill y – !"

"Let go of him!"

The man gets no chance to respond, the solid staff hitting him straight in the face. He shouts in surprise and pain, loosening his grasp on Daichi just enough for the boy to wrestle free and run to you, in tears.

"Big Sis, I'm scared! He stole the ball and he won't give it back!"

"It's okay, baby. It's okay." You smile softly at the boy, holding him close to your chest with one arm before turning to glare at the stranger as he groans before seeing you. And then he smirks – it's a smirk you have seen many times before, offered my many passing men in the streets. But this one is dangerous. Something about the air he gives off adds more intimidation to his already hulking frame.

"Oh? Who's this pretty lady?"

When he takes a step closer, however, you ready the staff again, glaring hard. You are prepared to do whatever it takes to protect the boy in your arms.

"Feisty. Haven't seen a woman like you in a long time, but I can't say I'm displeased."

"I'm not here to have a conversation with you. I'm here to make sure my younger brother is safe."

The main raises a brow, clearly unafraid of any sort of threat you may pose. "So this kid's your brother? Can't say you look similar, okay."

"I'm guessing from your clothing that you are of the middle class. What is someone like you doing in a place like this?" You ask, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Looking for a strong person to fight. And then he kicked the ball and it hit me in the face. You ought to teach him better manners."

"I will be teaching him nothing." You state. "That ball is not hard enough to cause serious pain, especially not to a man like you. All you needed to do was demand an apology and then move on. There is no notably strong person nor thing in this area of the slums. Leave."

"Only if you come with me, pretty woman."

You stare at him long and hard, and he looks smug. He knows what your answer will be. He knows you don't have a choice in this matter, if you want yourself and your brother to come out of this unharmed. What you told him is a blatant lie. The Anomaly asleep in your home is easily one of if not the strongest being in the entire Nankatsu slums. But you don't want Kojiro to get hurt – after all, it is still recovering from whatever Hell the Imperial Army put it through.

"Baby, go back inside. You're safe there."

"B-But he's gonna – !"

"I'll be fine." You offer a small but reassuring smile to the child, who hesitates. "Really. Go back inside."

"But Kojiro can – !"

You shush him as calmly as you can, petting his head. The tall stranger seems to have enough patience to let you rid yourself of the little boy. But this catches his attention.

"You've'lready got a man?" He seems disappointed, but that foreboding tone is greater. He is disappointed, but a new and obvious motivation is now present. You're almost disgusted. "Bring him out, okay, I'll fight him. Then I'll take you with me."

"He is heavily injured, I would never call him to fight you."

"Well, I wanna see him. He must be very important to you, pretty woman. I wanma see what kind of man caught your attention, okay, and best him." There's a dark flash in his eyes and you tense as he shoves you aside. You fall onto the ground and the pole falls out of your hands, but quickly get up again as the man forces his way into your home. Daichi shouts, alarmed, and you scramble inside as you hear a pained growl. Sure enough, the stranger is holding Kojiro up by its neck, the Anomaly choking as some of its wounds open again.

"Let go of him!" Your voice sounds desperate, and it stays true to your emotions. "Please, he may die of blood loss!"

"He's strong, okay." The stranger muses, throwing Kojiro onto the ground. It coughs up blood, shaking as it tries to stand up again. You start panicking. What do you do? What are you supposed to do? The stranger kicks it in the gut and its eyes blow wide in pain, curling up as it begins to suffocate. Your heart near stops when Kojiro's blood red eyes lock with yours. That previously strong and stubborn Anomaly who has done nothing but scowl, is suddenly weak. It is helpless, not having enough time to discharge electricity as the large man stomps on its side, a soundless cry of pain leaving parted lips.

What could you possibly to stop a man like this? The wooden pole barely did anything to him, there isn't a single mark on his head from the impact. You are too weak to do anything to him, and Kojiro is without any way to protect itself. But then you remember what the stranger said early. So just as he is about to kick the Anomaly again, you run up to him and grab the front of his yukata. You yank the man towards you and, with precision that could only belong to someone who has done this too many times before, mold your lips into his all in one fluid movement. Your eyes are shut, hands clenching tight fistfuls of the cloth. But he doesn't try to move away. In fact, you can feel the smugness seep from every pore in his body as he tilts his head and kisses you deeper.

"Fucking...woman..." Kojiro gurgles, Daichi crying as he tries to help the beast sit up so it can breathe. It remembers. It remembers the disgust and sadness that had been in your eyes when you admitted you worked in the brothel. You were ashamed of your job, you wished you didn't get money off whoring your body to so many men you may never see again. You hated it so much, and yet there you were, giving yourself in, submitting. "Why...?!"

"Because she can't stand seein' a helpless shit like you get hurt, okay." The man answers for you, still smug as one of his burly arms wraps around your waist and places his hand on your hip, pulling you close to him as he stares down at the Anomaly. Kojiro looks on the verge of exploding, its scowl so deadly as it tries to stand, flashes of electricity beginning to flicker over its tanned skin.

"Kojiro, it's okay." You say softly, sorrow in your voice, but also a sweet consoling tone. The Anomaly doesn't like it. It doesn't like that you are pretending you are alright with this, just for its sake. You do not deserve to have to give your body up for something like this. You have only known Kojiro for so long, and yet you are already alright with doing something like this just to insure its safety? It baffles the creature. "Just make sure Daichi is safe."

"C'mon, pretty lady." The stranger hums, turning around and guiding you out the door, ignoring the weak howling of Kojiro the whole while.

Calmly, you wipe down your thighs, chin, and abdomen, your slim body barren as you sit up. The large man is watching you and you know it. Half of you is tempted to try and provoke him, but frankly your sex still hurts slightly and you're still a bit weak. You're about to pull your yukata back on when you feel the man's calloused hand grasp onto your wrist and pull you back down. You lay there on your side, lips barely a wrist's width from his, but he makes no move to kiss you. He makes no move to start yet another round. He merely gazes at you, eyes unreadable.

"I need to go now." You say softly, remembering how well he'd treated you despite being so rough and forceful when you first met him. You didn't understand him, and something about that lack of knowledge scares you. It frightens you, and you don't want to feel afraid. He lets you slip from his arms, still watching you as you finally do pull your yukata back on, retying it. "Where did you put the ball?"

"Guess I lost it, okay."

That little speech tick of his is awfully odd, but you've learned to ignore it.

"Where is it?" You press a little harder this time, staring the man in the eyes. He stares right back before sighing, his head tilting away.

"Under my clothes."

You peek under them, and are relieved to see the well-worn ball. Carefully, you take it into your hands and slide open the door of the shack.

"Hey, pretty lady. What's your name?"

"My name isn't important." You reply smoothly, not turning to look at him. "I don't intend to meet you ever again."

"Cold." He mutters, disgruntled. "I'm Jito Hiroshi. Remember it. I'll be back one day."

"I pray that day is after the day I die." And you shut the door before he can say anything else.

You fix your hair as you return home, legs a little shaky. The sun has just started setting, making you realize how long you had been with Hiroshi. Much longer than you had thought. The way he touched you, perhaps that was what made you lose track of time, but you aren't sure. At least it wasn't a horrible physical experience – you have had worse men over the years. In the back of your mind, you know you are simply trying to tell yourself that this was a wholly consensual action when in the end you did not hold much choice. But then again you never really did.

"Big Sis!"

Daichi is sobbing the second you enter the door, almost knocking you offer as tears stream down his face.

"You're okay! The big man didn't kill you!"

"I'm okay, baby. I told you." You smile, and hand him back the ball before sliding the entryway shut behind you. "I got it back from the big man."

"Thank you!"

You can't tell if he's smiling or sobbing, but you decide on both in favor of guiding him back to the main and only room of the house. And of course the first thing you see are a pair of angry, blood red eyes glaring at you.

"You reek of that shit-faced bastard."

"It's not as if I could help it. We don't get water to bathe in until tomorrow."

"He even fucking marked you."

"Hm?" You blink before seeing how Kojiro is burning a hole into your neck with its stare. "Oh. Yes, this is normal. I have met men like him before. They claim ownership over something they themselves do not own. The brothel owns me."

"I'm not talking about hickeys or some shit, woman." The beast growls, annoyed. You sit next to it and it studies the purple flowers a little closer. "He _marked_ you."

It takes you a moment before the pieces all click together and your eyes widen.

"Was he...?"

"We need to get this shit off, I can't stand the stench."

"But how would I do that?" You frown. "Couldn't I just wait for it to heal?"

"No." It grunts. "You wouldn't get it, doesn't matter. All you need to know is that you're a fucking idiot and you shouldn't have done that."

"And let you die there right before my eyes?" You sound taken aback, reeling at the horrible thought Kojiro just had. "As if I would ever let that happen. I'm expendable, Kojiro. I'm a used plaything. If using the past five years or so's worth of experience will save you, then I will use it. Simple as that. I would do the same for Ryoma or Daichi. You three are all I have right now. We haven't known each other for very long and I acknowledge this, but I guess I've been so starved for more people I am already this desperate."

You laugh sadly, a beat of silence passes. Kojiro opens its mouth to say something, before thinking twice and shutting it again. You gaze at the Anomaly curiously before it rolls its head so it isn't looking at you, and you sigh.

"This makes me wonder how many more Anomalies I've met in the past without realizing it."

"Definitely more than three."

"That's awfully specific," you raise a brow at the beast, but it doesn't answer. "If I'm going to be taking care of you, could you at least explain to me why you are always so wary when other men are around? You didn't mind much when the woman from next door passed by, or when Daichi plays with your hair."

"..."

Its deep vermilion eyes gaze at you, carefully thinking over its response.

"I guess you're really just that unobservant." Kojiro mutters. "We're a lot more common than you realize. It's just that the more powerful ones are the ones the Army ends up chasing after. Small-time Anomalies pose no threat so the Army lets them off. I just don't happen to be one of those Anomalies."

"Are there more powerful ones than you?"

"Of course there are." The beast answers easily. "I'm friends with one of the most powerful ones in Japan."

"You must be fond of this one." You smile a little, having heard the lighter tint in its voice. Kojiro grunts.

"He's a handful, but the Army could never as much as hope to touch him."

"That amazing, huh...?" You sit down by the fire, resting your chin on your knees as you hug your thighs to your chest. "I wonder what he's like."

"An idiot."

You snort.

"...you'll probably meet him one day. I can't help you out of this shitty situation, but someone like him definitely could."

"You speak highly of him, but I believe you." You smile softly. "I suppose I could dream."

"I'll bring him here one day, and we'll get you and the kiddo outta here. You deserve so much better than this."

"It doesn't ultimately matter if I deserve better, Kojiro. What matters is what the world does to me. I'm not strong enough a person in any way to influence anything. To everyone else, I'm just the poster girl of the most popular brothel in Nankatsu. If I try to run, I'll be hunted down. If I try to kill the owner, I'll be hunted down. If I defy them, I don't know if I want to think of what they may do to me. I've seen the results before." Your grasp on your legs tightens, anxious. "I don't want to ever know how that Hell feels. I just want what's best for Daichi."

The boy doesn't look up from the ball when you say his name, too happy to have his best friend back. Kojiro falls silent before reaching its hand out and brushing one of its fingers over your ankle. You look over at the creature, seeing an oddly soft look in its eyes.

"Only valuing others will be the worst choice you ever make."

No one talks for the several minutes.

"Where _is_ that blond bastard, anyways?" Kojiro grunts, breaking the silence. You hum, thinking.

"I rarely know anymore. He used to tell me, until I tried to follow him once. Now Ryoma won't tell me a thing. So I don't know how long he'll be gone or where he's going. I just know I have to be prepared to treat any wounds he may have when he returns. He does a lot of dangerous work – that's all that's available for him, after all. No one wants slum rats working in their establishment. It would be bad for their image."

"He seriously just ditches you here on your own for unknown amounts of time?" Kojiro sounds flabbergasted, even more shocked when you nod as if it's no big deal. "What the fuck?"

"It could be worse, believe me." You hum casually, playing with your hair. "It could just be me and Daichi with no one else in the world to have by our sides. Ryoma never had parents, they left him when he was young. He was raised by an old karate teacher, who died a little before I arrived. I arrived here with my parents before they sold me to the brothel and left a year later. And you already know Daichi's story. It's just us."

"..."

Kojiro studies your nostalgic expression before looking up at the ceiling. It thinks for a moment, before deciding to speak.

"My dad was killed when I was young, by the Army."

You turn to look at the creature, its eyes distant and lost in memories.

"I had to help my mother and three younger siblings get by on a daily basis. I was the only one born with an inherent strength and ability. Most of the time, the oldest sibling will be the one who inherits all if not most of their Anomaly parents' traits. It's possible for a normal human to be born from an Anomaly. My brothers and sister were all normal humans. When I caught news the Army had found me, I led them away from my family. I don't know how they are now. It's been three years since last I saw any sign of them."

It sits in pained silence before you reach out and cup its cheek gently. You smile gently at it when Kojiro looks at you, surprised.

"You've lost more than just that, Kojiro. I can tell." It's at a loss for words. "I'm the same, after all. I've lost so, so much more. But I've never had the constant fear of being discovered and killed hanging over my head. After you get better, you can come back here any time. You're kind, Kojiro, even if rough outwardly. You remind me of Ryoma, really, except he's more playful."

The grumbling on Kojiro's part tells you it doesn't appreciate being compared to the blond. You run your fingers through its smooth hair gently before drawing away.

"I'll start making dinner."

"I'll help." Kojiro moves to stand, but you quickly push it back down.

"No, you're still hurt, I can't have you working right now!"

"You've been helping me recover this whole time but I've done nothing in return. I feel guilty."

You and the Anomaly have a staring contest, but you step down eventually.

"Fine. Just tell me if you feel pain and don't overwork yourself."

Your heartbeat speeds up when the gruff Kojiro grins a proud, warm grin. This feeling, you know what it is. It is how you feel with Ryoma, but on a much smaller scale. Kojiro is here to help. It wants to help you. It wants to get you out of your miserable situation, in any way it can even for the smallest of things. Gingerly, you guide Kojiro by its wrist to the crates in the corner, taking out a wooden box. It smells of miso, and Kojiro finds itself happier when you hand them to it, along with one of the three buckets full of water.

"Put these over the fire, would you?"

The Anomaly complies wordlessly, Daichi noticing Kojiro pouring the water into the pot.

"Oh! Two scoops, Kojiro, just two!"

"Ah..." Kojiro trails off, realizing its hands are much larger than Daichi's and therefore that was not very helpful. You chuckle, going over to the two and taking some of the paste out of the container.

"This much, see?"

"Oh." The Anomaly murmurs, watching you put the paste into the water before starting the fire in the pit. "..."

"You've been asleep all the other times I've made food, haven't you?" You sound more amused than anything and it grumbles, looking away.

"It's...been a long time since I've done something like this." Kojiro murmurs, before wincing. A little red begins to appear on its lower abdomen and you heave out a sigh, dragging it away from the pit and back to its futon before whacking it on the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"I told you to tell me if you were in pain!"

"When did you do that?!"

"Just before we went over to get the miso, you idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry that I just wanted to help!"

"That doesn't change the fact that you're bleeding! Now lay down so I can redo your bandages!"

It doesn't really have much of a choice in this, does it?

**Author's Note:**

> _this story has been heavily influenced by ** scp containment breach.**_


End file.
